Jasper
is a male cheetah Jewelpet and the thirty-sixth overall Jewelpet in the franchise. He serves as the Gatekeeper of Jewel Land and represents Honesty and Strong Will. Appearance Jasper is a naturally colored cheetah with sharp claws and lemon yellow fur with brown spots and ears. His inner ears are decorated with diamond-shaped jaspers similar to earrings. His Jewel Eyes are made out of red jaspers. For his attire, he wears a collar with a diamond-shaped jasper around his neck and a ring attached to a similar jewel around his tail end. Occasionally, he can be seen wielding his key, which is colored lavender. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, he wears a cowboy outfit, made up of a stetson and a white sleeveless jacket, along with a sheriff star on his jacket to signify his role as Jewel Land's local sheriff. Charm Form Jasper's Jewel Charm is yellow and octagon-shaped. It is decorated with a round jasper with a small star embedded in the center and four diamond shapes around it. It has a silver lining resembling a key. Also, the lining near the borders is pure gold. Personality According to the official website, Jasper is usually depicted as silent, but friendly and wise who guards the gates of Jewel Land with his key. In Jewelpet Sunshine, he seems charming to the female characters at first, but in actuality, he is really childish and lazy. He can't be bothered to clean up, always leaving his room in a mess. His favorite food is curry, but he gets furious if people add unnecessary ingredients to it. Skills As the Jewelpet of Honesty, Jasper's magic spells allow humans to become honest and trustworthy, also giving them the courage, insight and strength to tackle any problem with ease. Moreover, he can give security, strong will and conviction. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆, his jewel power focuses on Strong Will. Aside from his regular magic skills, Jasper is the only Jewelpet capable of opening transdimensional gates in all series, using his key which is accessed from the gem on his tail. Because of this, he can easily connect between the human world and Jewel Land. History In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Jasper first appears in the end segments during the Grand Prix Arc before formally debuting in episode 50 of the series. In Jewelpet Sunshine Jasper first plays a major role in episode 8b, in which he had to temporarily stay in Mikage's dorm. The two of them are bitter towards each other because he made a mess in Mikage's room, and because Mikage adds extra ingredients to Jasper's perfect idea of curry. Jasper then appears in the following episode to open the gate to the human world, and has since made occasional appearances throughout the series. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Jasper first appears as a sheriff in episode 12. He also guards Garnet's ball who Opal dances with and forms a crush on in episode 24. He also has his own radio station, as shown in episode 45. In Jewelpet Happiness Jasper appears in episode 19 as a hard-working and determined mechanician who tries to fix the Jewelpet Café Happiness' air conditioner. In Lady Jewelpet Jasper is a fortune teller in episode 40. He can predict the future by inserting his key into an app on his Jewel Pad. He also helps Momona and Cayenne on safely making their way to a tower to watch the sunrise. In Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Jasper is one of the Jewelpets that are the first to journey to Sweetsland for Princess Mana's birthday, along with Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet, Labra, Angela, Sango, and Charotte. Gallery Trivia *Jasper's jewel motif is the jasper, a variant of the mineral chalcedony. **His secondary motif involves keys. *Jasper's design is based on a fan design submitted to the Jewelpet Designing Contest that was being held during the airing of Jewelpet Twinkle☆. The fan received special merchandise from Sanrio. *Jasper shares his birthday with Prase and another Sanrio character, Roseanne of ''Wish me mell''. **Jasper and Prase are thus the only Jewelpets who share the same birthdays. *Jasper is the first (and only) Jewelpet in the series with a characteristic item (his key). *Jasper shares the same Japanese voice actor with Jaden Yuki from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh!: 3D Bonds Beyond Time. Reference Jasper Reveal.png|The announcement for Jasper's winning design in the end of Jewelpet Twinkle☆. Category:Characters Category:Feline Category:Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Red Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Protagonists Category:Red Eye Jewelpets